Unknown Contract
by Jocelyn24
Summary: AU. HP/DG This is my take on the marriage contract between Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass FIRST FIC! Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day, with no clouds in the sky at Number 4 Privet Dr. The house was flawlessly maintained on the outside as were the rest of the houses in the neighborhood. Inside the house resided Harry Potter(Or Boy as he was known in the household) and the Dursley family.

"BOY," bellowed Vernon Dursley "Get the mail, NOW!"

"Yes, sir." Replied harry his circular misshapen glasses shifted down the bridge of his nose as he rose from his mattress in the cupboard under the stairs. He picked up the mail that came out from the mail slot above, on the door and quickly scanned through letters as he headed to hand them to Vernon. When, to Harry's surprise one of the letters were addressed to him. Harry shoved it into the back pocket of the oversized, hand me down jeans and gave Uncle Vernon the rest of the mail.

"Finish your chores outside, freak." Vernon demanded, without even muttering a simple 'thank you' to Harry.

Harry complied without a word, opening the door identical to the ones on all the other houses on the street and headed toward the garden. His hands were calloused from years of laboring in the garden, so he had no difficulty weeding without tools, nor glove. After he had finished his chores and cooked an oversized dinner for the Dursley family, and successfully sneaking a few measly pieces of bread into his pocket he returned to his cupboard and opened the letter addressed to him. The letter read:

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_We have struggled to come into contact with you over numerous confidential matters concerning to your lordship and magical inheritance, at the earliest convenience of yours' we urge you to visit Gringotts(Located in Diagon Alley) and discuss these matters of utmost importance._

_Respectfully,_

_Account Holder Ragnok_

Curiously, Harry folded up the letter and placed it back into his pocket, this confirmed his suspicions that there was something different with him. He remembered back to when he was seven years old.

"Mommy, Harry made my food taste bad!" whined Dudley pitifully whined while sniggering at Harry with something akin to malice in his eyes.

"Boy! How dare you mess-up our little Dudikkins dinner!" Petunia screeched.

Vernon, hearing the commotion stumbled into the dinning room, drunk.

"Boy, I am going to wipe your freakishness out of you" Vernon slurred he took a blunted knife from years of no use and slammed the handle into his head, shattering his skull. Harry blacked out before the pain even hit him. In the blackness of his mind a warm tingle started to spread from his chest up and through his whole body the last thing before he fell into a deep sleep was peace.

Harry remembered waking up looking no worse for wear then before he was hit in the head, in fact he felt better than he had ever before.

Harry fell asleep in the cupboard, and woke up early in the morning, and collected all of his money which ammounted to 50 pounds that he earned from completing A+ homework assignments for other students for a low fee, whereas he was not allowed to get better grades than Dudley, as he had learned in the past. He carefully crept out of the house, making sure not to wake the occupants of the house.

He then took a bus from there to a small pub called The Leaky Cauldron, he went to the blank wall hid in the shadows, eventually a person came along tapped the brick five times, the brick wall opened, Harry had to stiffle a gasp of shock, before jumping through the hole behind the man in the cloak.

What Harry saw astounded him, there was a bustlilng of activity even early in the morning, with tons of odd people in cloaks. Harry was just concerned with reaching the place called Gringotts. After asking several people for directions, most of whom just looked down at the kid in baggy, oversized muggle clothes, just scowled and looked away, after finally gaining directions to the place called Gringotts he saw the massive marble collumned place called Gringotts a massive silver plate read '_Gringotts Wizarding Bank' _

With not a little hesitation Harry pulled himself together and opened the massive door into the building inside were several lines leading to a counters with small, green goblins? Harry wasn't sure what these creatures were sitting behind the counter. After waiting in line for a couple of minutes Harry was finally at the counter.

"What's your buisiness?" Snapped the teller glancing down at him.

"I have an appointment with-" At this point Harry stopped and pulled out the note and read the name again "Ragnok, sir." Harry stuttered.

"Come right through Mister Potter" Said the Goblin which Harry now knew was one from the sign on the wall of the bank.

Harry walked through a door which the Goblin ,he now knew as Griphook, brought him into a slightly large, well-furnished room with a brown mahagony desk with a goblin sitting behind it.

"Mister Potter for his appointment, sir" Griphook announced with a slight tone of anger in his voice.

Ragnok just responded with a nod, as Griphook closed the door Ragnok looked up from his papers.

"Welcome Lord Potter it's about time, why haven't you responded to our previous letters?"

"I haven't received any letters, sir" With this Ragnok's facial expression contorted into one of curiousity

"You haven't?" Ragnok questioned

"No, never."

"Do you know about magic?"

"Magic?" Harry stuttered wondering what this Goblin was talking about, although after seeing Goblins he doubted anyhting would surprise hinm anymore.

At this Ragnok was furious he slammed his hand onto his desk "Someone has been intercepting our letters to you, Lord Potter, I will make changes to prevent this from happening any longer, where are you currently taking up residence?" Griphook took a quill and a piece of parchment and was prepared to write.

Harry told him where he was staying and Ragnok gave orders to several Goblins, one to investigate about mail intercepting wards, and one to figure out who his magical guardian was. Harry just sat there confused, Ragnok explained what a magical guardian was and what their duty was.

A goblin came back, "His guardian is one Albus Dumbledore" Ragnok bellowed "THAT MEDDLING FOOL" He gave the goblins orders to reverse his guardianship and then Ragnok realized that he hadn't even taken a blood sample from this person who was claiming to be Harry Potter.

"We're going to take a blood test by slicing your hand open over this piece of parchment"

Harry complied, and pricked his finger with a quick jolt of pain, which quickly subsided, three drops of blood dripped on to the paper, an elongated writing appeared on the parchment. Ragnok let out a short gasp, as his heritage was revealed.

A/N: **This is my first fanfiction that I've written I appreciate any suggestions given to improve my writing, and we'll see where this story goes, I know it is a bit rushed to go through all of this in such a short chapter, and I'll try to fix this in the future.**

**Thanks.**

**R&amp;R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two! Thanks for the views, favorites and reviews that I've received really kept me writing.

Short chapter, I'll either update alot with around 1k words per chapter, or update every once in a while with lots of words, your choice leave a review and tell me what you want!

_Chapter Two

The paper read:

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Age: 10_

_Birthday: July 31_

_Parents: Lilly Potter, James Potter._

_Heir to: Most Ancient and Noble House Potter, Most Ancient and Noble House Black, Most Ancient and Noble House Slytherin, Most Ancient and Noble House Ravenclaw, Most Ancient and Noble House Gryffindor._

_Properties: Lilly's Pad, Potter Manor, Founder Castle, Summerhouse Potter, Black Manor, Winterhouse Potter, Delaumaure(Black, northen italy)._

_Vault Values: Potter-Fifty-three million galleons, thirty-three thousand sickles, five-hundred nuts_

_Potter- Seventy Million Galleons worth of artifacts and other assorted items._

_Stocks/Ownerships: 40%-Daily Prophet, 30% Madam Malkins Wizard Wear 50% Frederick Brother's Quidditch Supply Store 10%(Overall) Diagon Alley) 25%(Overall) Diagon Alley_

_Magical Restrictions: Accidental Magic bind-Limiting core's overal power by 50%_

_Contracts: Marriage contract with Greengrass's First Daughter_

Griphook was unsure whether to be angry about Albus Dumbledore placing himself as Harry's magical guardian or to be astounded about the Heirships that Harry had.

"Alright, Harry since you lived with muggles until today, I reccommed you go to Flourish and Blotts and order several books about wizarding culture, I will also remove the binding on your magical core. I also recommend you get a wand. As today is only two months away from your birthday."

"Yes, sir, thank you for you help." Harry said outwardly, appearing calm and cool, but withing he was curious over the wizarding world, his thirst for knowledge transfering from the muggle world to the Wizard world. The marriage contract was another thing that he would have to look into.

Harry said his goodbyes to Ragnok, and headed out to Diagon Alley. First order of buisness was to find a place to stay he had several properties but he wasn't sure where they were, or if they were in good shape. He found a pub called The Three Broomsticks with a nice, elderly bartender named Tom. His malnourished, baggy clothes raised a few questions why he would need a place to stay by himself but Tom refrained from asking the kid them.

"Need a room?" Came the slightly raspy voice of Tom

"Yes sir, how much is it?"

"5 galleons per night" Replied Tom

Harry grabbed five galleons from the pocket in his jeans and layed them on the table.

Tom handed over a key and gave him the number of his room. Harry was actually beginning to feel like he was worth something after the constant years of abuse and neglect from the Dursleys, and realized with a laugh, he was fucking rich. Whoever this bastard Dumbledore who left him with them would pay, that Harry promised.

The next day Harry woke up early, and with a smile on his face remembering the events of yesterday. He went over his events of what he wanted to accomplish during the next few days. He headed down the rickedy woden stairs to the delicious wafting smell of bacon and eggs. Harry's messy hair was parted and Tom saw the scar on his forehead.

"God damn, it's Harry Potter itsn't it!" Exclaimed Tom rather loudly

"How do you know my name?" Asked Harry, not realizing he was famous throughout the whole wizarding world.

"You mean, you don't know what you did?!" Questioned Tom

"No..." Said a rather confused Harry.

Tom went on to explain that he was the boy who lived and that he had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort as a baby and that is how he had gained the lightning bolt shaped scar. As Harry realized the scope of how famous he was, he realized that it would be a problem, as such he decided to get a wand and learn how to use magic first.

Harry exited after a small breakfast, which was large for Harry as his mistreatment at the Dursley's hands had caused his stomach was smaller than should be healthy. He trudged through the Alley heading to a place called Flare Wand Crafters in Knockturn Alley.

He entered the shabby looking shop only to find an empty place with a counter, and several ingredients ontop of it. A very tall, elderly man walked out from behind the counter.

"I've been expecting you, Harry." A deep voice for such and old man announced.

"How did you know I would get my wand here?" Harry asked fidgeting, almost nervously.

"No reason, no reason, now back to buisiness you want a wand do you not?" He conjured several blocks of wood onto the table.

"Put your hand over each block of wood and tell me if you feel anything"

Harry started passing his hand over each block of wood, feeling nothing from all the wood that was out there and was worried if there was something wrong with him.

"Interesting, do the same with these woods" He tried 5 different sets of wood until, finally, he pulled out a box of two wood blocks.

"These are two very rare pieces of wood, one is from a magical tree called an Elyumara, a tree of the purest white and represents pureness in magic, it's rather bendy, excellent for tranfiguration and light spells. The other wood, the one thats jet black is also a magical tree called a Negaria, representing the darkness of night. Its excellent at Dark spells and charms, and usually chooses partners who have strong magical cores.

**A/N His wand is being crafted! Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to get another one out. I am trying to update every day for this week since I'm off, then update every Monday-Wednesday-Friday, or Tuest-Thursday-Friday.**

_**Thanks.**_

_**R&amp;R&amp;R**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this story in _**FOREVER .**_ Alas, this plot bunny failed me. Do not worry however, I have a new story in the works it will EVENTUALLY lead to Harry/Daphne. I look forward to seeing you guys in my next adventure!


End file.
